Thoughts from the heart, will always shine bright
by Pandora3
Summary: Poems from the Sailor Senshis POV, and what they think about their sweet princess!
1. Sisters, by: Rei

@Thoughts from the heart, are not always easy to express…@  
  
(1/?) –"Sisters, by: Rei."  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: Poetry?  
  
Rating: Um…how 'bout G?  
  
Summary: It's poems with the Sailor Senshi's thought's on their princess, the sweet and caring Usagi.  
  
Authors note: I dunno why I wrote this, it just came over me, okay? I guess I felt the need to write some poetry. But then again, I must warn you though, this isn't a "rhyme"-thingy, neither is it something that makes sense. It just…is.  
  
Disclaimer: I so, so, sooooo want to own SM, and I so, so, sooooo don't! And I don't make any money on this either (sadly enough!) but if you're interested, maybe we could work something out!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Out of all the senshis, we're the closest.  
  
I think of her as a sister, and I know she thinks the same about me, so it's only natural we always fight.  
  
Of course she never stays mad at me for long, she's too sweet, loving, caring and good-hearted to be mad at anyone for long.  
  
There's no one I know, that doesn't love her.  
  
Not even me.  
  
I have to admit, we might have started off on the wrong foot, but when she and her odangos bounced in into my shrine, I just got stricken with her innocence and big heart, that has room for everyone and everything.  
  
I was so complex, that for the first time in my whole life, I didn't know what to do.  
  
Now, I am not a very emotional person, I just did the first thing that plopped into my mind.  
  
Hide my feelings with anger.  
  
So I did.  
  
And that's how our heated fights started.  
  
In some kind of weird way, we are sisters, since we are bounded to each other by destiny.  
  
So Meatball Head, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to tell you.  
  
I love you, sister.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Okay, I know it sucks, but I don't care. All the flames will be given to Rei, to do what she wants with them, but before you flame, please be nice and consider that this poem, and the one in the next chapter, is from my earliest work, and not that very good. But, you're just gonna have to bear it with me! //Pandora 


	2. Protecting a Princess, by: Makoto

@Thoughts from the heart, are not always easy to express…@  
  
(2/?)-"Protecting a Princess, by: Makoto."  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: Poetry?  
  
Rating: Um…how 'bout G?  
  
Summary: It's poems with the Sailor Senshi's thoughts on their princess, the sweet and caring Usagi.  
  
Authors note: I dunno why I wrote this, it just came over me, okay? I guess I felt the need to write some poetry. But then again, I must warn you though, this isn't a "rhyme"-thingy, neither is it something that makes sense. It just…is.  
  
Disclaimer: I so, so, sooooo want to own SM, and I so, so, sooooo don't! And I don't make any money on this either (sadly enough!) but if you're interested, maybe we could work something out!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
I guess I always been kind of lonely.  
  
Ever since my parents died, I've been on my own.  
  
I had friends, but we weren't that close.  
  
Since I'm pretty tall and strong, no one fought with me, and the ones that did, well, let's just say like this.  
  
After a few broken bones and noses, they learned not to mess with me.  
  
But I was still alone.  
  
Then I got transferred to Juuban High school.  
  
When I got there, the rumours were already travelling around.  
  
Everyone was afraid of me, except for one girl.  
  
Maybe she hadn't heard the rumours, or maybe she just didn't care.  
  
Maybe she saw how lonely I was, and wanted to comfort me.  
  
Either way, she destroyed the ice walls I had built around my heart completely, and filled a hole in my soul.  
  
Her caring for others, and her sweetness, touched my heart, and she defeated me without even knowing it.  
  
In that moment, I swore, that I would never let anyone hurt her.  
  
She introduced me to the others, and suddenly I had a few close friends, who all loved me for who I really was.  
  
Without her, I wouldn't have met them.  
  
I protected her then, I am protecting her now, and I will continue doing it until the day that I day.  
  
Because I love her deeply.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Well, that's that! //Pandora 


End file.
